Cupcakes
by MorganElizabeth959
Summary: Grell makes a batch of cupcakes with a little "special" spice, hoping his Sebas-chan will eat them. But what happens when Ciel accidently eats every last cupcake? And how will Sebastian handle the way his Young Master is acting? SebastianXCiel
1. Grell's Ahmazing Cupcakes

Cupcakes :)

Hey guys! First crack fic here! . Must...torture...Ciel...

Ciel: Hey!

Sebastian: …...Bocchan, there's no need to shout.

Ciel: Don't agree with her! She's EVIL!

Grell: Sebastian LOVE ME!

MorganElizabeth: Sorry guys, my story(: You have no say! Mwhahaha!

Grell POV

"I hope Sebastian likes cupcakes!" Grell sang around the kitchen. He was baking cupcakes for the "love of his life". Even though the feelings weren't mutual, Grell had a plan. There was no way it could go wrong!

"I'll just add..._this_ and they will work. They _always _do...heeheee." The red headed Shinigami picked up the batch of cupcakes and went to deliver them to the demon.

When he got the Phantomhive Mansion, Grell knocked on the door to see the demon butler open the door.

"Sebas-chan! Oh how I've miss-"

"What do you want Grell Sutcliffe?"

"I made you cupcakes! ._You_." Sebastian twitched when he said that. Grell shoved the cupcakes at the butler and ran off into the night.

"I will have to throw these away. Who knows what he did to them..."

Sebastian POV

The butler carried the cupcakes into the kitchen, so he could throw them out. If he threw them outside, Pluto might get them and he was _not _ready for that. He was going to have Bard destroy them with his flame thrower.

_Bang! Boom! CRA-ASH!_

"Oh, no."

Sebastian set the cupcakes down on the table and ran to where the sounds came from. He found all of the servants in dining room, except, it didn't look like the dining room anymore. Glass everywhere, the table broken, and scorch marks on the walls.

"Could one of you tell me what happened here?"

"Uh, um...waaahhhh!" Cried Finny.

Sebastian sighed. He had to clean this up before his Young Master came down to eat.

Ciel POV

"Where is that butler? I really want something sweet right now..." Ciel sighed. He had worked all day and had barely ate. He now had a craving for a dessert-like food. Possibly a piece of cake or a cupcake, made by Sebastian. Ciel got up from his desk and went down to the kitchen. When he got there he saw what he wanted.

"Cupcakes! I wonder why Sebastian didn't bring them to me?"

Ciel grabbed a cupcake and took a bite out of it. It tasted _really _good. He took another bite, and another, until the cupcake was gone.

"There's no harm in eating another one. They are really good...I'll have to ask Sebastian to save this recipe!"

He said as he grabbed another cupcake. Soon, all 12 cupcakes has been devoured by the small Phantomhive Earl. He suddenly felt sick and dizzy.

"Young Master?" Ciel looked up and saw his butler standing at the kitchen door. The butler looked at the empty cupcake tray and then his ill master.

"Young Master, what happened to the cupcakes?"

"They were so good, Sebastian! Why didn't you give them...to...me..."

Ciel passed out before he could finish what he was saying. Luckily, the butler caught his master before he feel to the floor.

Sebastian POV

"Young Master? Are you okay?"

Sebastian tried to wake the unconscious Earl, but it was useless. He was knocked out.

"What did that Shinigami put in these 'cupcakes' ?" Sebastian was worried about Ciel. That red head could have done anything to them. He then remembered that the cupcakes were originally for him.

"Shit..."

Sebastian carried Ciel to his bed and started to undress him and put him in his nightgown. But his master woke up and stared him in the eyes.

"Young Master? Are you feel-"

Ciel had pushed his lips onto the demon. The shock caused Sebastian to fall over.

"Young Master! What is wrong with you?" Sebastian managed to say as he pushed his master off of him. Ciel looked at him like an innocent child, who was blushing.

"But, but I love you." Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian was..._speechless._

So, ya like it? What did Grell put in the cupcakes? And how is Sebastian suppose to handle his Young Master who is crazed by love?

Ciel:...Why me?

Sebastian: Hahahaha...I'm sorry...Bocchan...

Grell: Why don't you love me, Sebas-chan?


	2. The consequence of Cupcakes

Cupcakes :)

Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! .

Ciel: I sure don't...

MorganElizabeth: You have no say!

Sebastian:...

Grell: Why does no one love me?

Sebastian POV

"W-what is wrong with you, Young Master?" Sebastian stuttered. His master had just kissed him and confessed his love to Sebastian. But why? This isn't how Ciel would normally act. Ciel looked at his butler and started to cry.

"Young Master? What is wrong?" The butler said, wiping away his master's tears. Ciel looked at Sebastian with his one blue eye and his contract eye.

"You don't...love...me! I-it's not...fair!" The butler didn't know what to say. The only thing he did was comfort his master.

_I...love you too...but this is all an act of what ever Grell had put in those cupcakes. Which reminds me, I'm going to kill him._

"Young Master, I care about you very deeply."

"S-so, you love me?" Ciel looked like a poor, innocent kitten. Sebastian blushed. He wanted to say he loved him. He wanted to confess how he had always felt for his master. He wanted his master to himself, forever. It pained him that this was just the "drugs" saying those words, and not Ciel.

"Young Master, it's time to go to bed."

Ciel started to cry again. Sebastian sighed and thought of a way to get him to stop. He leaned in and kissed Ciel. Not only did Ciel stop, he also fell over when Sebastian was done.

"Go to bed, Young Master."

Ciel listened and climbed into bed quietly. The butler smirked.

"S-Sebastian, will you sleep with me tonight?" The boy asked.

The demon looked at Ciel and sighed. He might as well enjoy this while he can. So, he climbed into bed with his master. Soon enough, they were spooning.

"Goodnight, Sebastian..."

"Goodnight, Young Master."

Grell POV

"I wonder if it's kicked in yet? Time to go check on my Sebas-chan!"

Grell ran towards the Phantomhive Mansion, which was dark. It seemed that everyone was asleep.

"Now is the _purr-fect _time to strike!" The red head cried. He was excited to see how Sebastian would react to the "special" cupcakes.

When he got there, he looked in all the windows till he found his demon. When he did, he screamed. The demon was asleep with...with...that...boy! As soon as he screamed, the butler's eyes opened and stared directly at the Shinigami.

"Uh oh..."

Grell ran from the mansion, but only to have his hair pulled back.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! It hurts, let go!" Grell cried.

"Grell, what did you put in those cupcakes?"

Grell turned around and saw Sebastian glaring at him. He was angry.

"Um, a little...special...spice?" Sebastian pulled harder on the red hair. Grell yelped in pain.

"And what was that 'spice'?"

"Um, something we Shinigami call 'Red Rose'..."

"Would you care to explain what that is? I don't think I've ever heard of it."

Grell wanted to punch him in the face. How dare he hurt Grell.

"It's a spice that get's one to tell the love of their life how they feel! I wanted you to eat them and tell me you loooooove me! I know you do, Sebas-chan!"

Grell felt his hair being released and saw Sebastian just standing there. He had a look of shock on his face.

"U-um, Sebas-chan?"

The demon ran off before they said anything else.

Sebastian POV

"I am going to kill Grell when this is over." Sebastian said as he raced back to the house. When he got there, he noticed the lights were on. All three servants, in their nightgowns, raced towards the butler.

"What's wrong you three?"

"Ciel woke up and won't stop crying! He keeps calling your name!" Bard yawned.

"We tried everything to get him to stop, it's like he's a child again..." Finny said.

Sebastian had only left the boy for a few minutes, so why was Ciel upset?

"Thank you. I'll take care of it from here." Sebastian said as he walked towards his master's room. When he got there, he heard sniffling. He opened the door and saw Ciel in bed, crying and mumbling the butler's name. It was..._cute._

"Young Master, you called for me?"

The boy looked up and smiled.

"Sebastian! I-I thought you left me!"

"Young Master, I will stay by you side until the end. You know this." The butler walked over to the boy and wiped away the tears. Once he was done, Ciel hugged the butler and then put his head against Sebastian's.

"Don't ever, and I mean ever, leave my side again." Then he kissed him. This time Sebastian, didn't fight back.

So, next chapter anyone? Hahaha, who wants Ciel to act like this forever and ever? I do!

Sebastian: Me, too...

Ciel: Sebastian!

Grell: Hey, Sebas-chan, want a cupcake?

Ciel and MorganElizabeth: HELL NO!

.


	3. How will they react?

Cupcakes :)

MorganElizabeth: Alright, here's the next chapter! .

Ciel: …...I can't believe what your doing...

Sebastian: I'm enjoying this tale ^^

Grell: Does anyone want a cupcake?

Lucy: I DO!

MorganElizabeth: Get out! .

Sebastian POV

"I wonder how long this 'Red Rose' will take affect? I should have asked Grell..." Sebastian sighed as he got out of his master's bed. Last night, the Young Master had told Sebastian that he HAD to sleep with Ciel. The whole time, Ciel cuddled up against the butler. The demon had to control himself while the boy slept.

"I-Is it time to get up? I don't want to..." Ciel mumbled, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Young Master, you have many things to do today, you must get up. I shall go prepare your breakfast."

"Will you be with me the whole time?"

"Of course, Young Master. I won't leave your side, remember? But I have to get breakfast ready."

"...Fine..."

Sebastian smiled as he walked out the door, but as soon as he was out, he grasped his face. It was so hard to hold back when Ciel was like this. How could anyone who loved him? The butler tried to shrug it off, but it wasn't working. When he got to the kitchen, he worked on breakfast for his Master.

"I need to cure him. I can't take much more of this." Sebastian mumbled as he finished the tea. He grabbed a tray, which had eggs over easy with rosemary and pepper, with toast with pomegranate jelly and morning tea. He walked up stairs to find Ciel in the exact same spot, but sleeping.

"Young Master, I told you to wake up. I have your breakfast ready."

Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he saw the butler, his eyes filled with light, his blue and purple one. The butler set the tray down and let Ciel eat in peace.

"Young Master, Lady Elizabeth is coming today around noon. You have another meeting with Lau about trading at 3 p.m. And dinner will be at 5 p.m., which Lau will be attending."

Ciel sighed.

"But I don't want to see Elizabeth. She annoys me."

"I'm sorry Young Master, but you must. She is, after all, your fiance."

The boy glared at Sebastian for saying that.

"As long as your there, I'll see her. Let's get ready."

"Yes, my Lord."

-noon-

Lady Elizabeth had arrived and was hanging on Ciel the whole time. It was rather bothersome to the butler. He was sure that the boy wasn't too pleased about it either.

"Cieeeeeeel! I love you so much! I can't wait till we're married!" Elizabeth cheered.

All of the servants were standing, watching their master. They smiled at the 'happy' couple. The butler being the only one who wasn't pleased.

"You know, you can always kiss me! Please Ciel!"

Ciel glared and pushed Elizabeth away. As soon as she hit the floor, she broke down crying. Maylene ran to her side to help her.

"Young Master! You shouldn't treat a lady like that!" Maylene said angerly.

"Hmph." Was all Ciel replied.

"I-I thought you loved me! We used t-to always p-play together and have f-f-fun! What h-happened?" The blonde girl cried.

"Young Master, you should apologize to Lady Elizabeth." The butler said, walking over to his master. Ciel looked pleased when his butler was at his side.

"Your right Sebastian. I'm sorry Lizzy, I shouldn't have acted that way." Elizabeth smiled.

"It's okay Ciel, I still love you. And you love me, right?"

Ciel chucked at this.

"Actually, I have a confession!" Sebastian knew what was coming and tried to stop him before he could say anything.

"I love Sebastian!" It was too late. Everyone in the room stared at the boy, shocked. Elizabeth burst into tears again. Maylene's mouth hung open in shock. Finny was gigging, mumbling something that sounded like "I knew it!" and Bard was speechless. The only person not distraught by this was Ciel Phantomhive, who clung to his butler's arm.

_This isn't good..._Sebastian said to himself.


	4. Wait, what?

Cupcakes :)

MorganElizabeth: So, I'm gonna listen to what some people told me to do, writing wise

Ciel: Thank goodness!

Sebastian: Hehee

MorganElizabeth: What's so funny?

Sebastian: Oh, nothing...

Ciel: *glare *

"I love Sebastian!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Elizabeth cried. Sebastian was in awe, how could his Young Master state something...something like this?

"Young Master? What are you talking...about?" Maylene asked quietly. She was hugging Elizabeth, hoping it would help comfort her.

"I told you Bard! I told you!" Finny cheered. Besides Ciel, he was the only one who wasn't phased by this. Bard just stood there, he couldn't believe it.

"Young Master, it's time to get ready for your next meeting. Excuse us, Lady Elizabeth. You three! Help Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian sighed. He knew he'd be the one who paid for all of this. He might as well start to clean it up. The butler escorted his master to his office. The whole time, Ciel stared at the demon with a proud look.

"Young Master, why are you staring at me?"

"I love you! Why shouldn't I stare at you?"

"It isn't right, Young Master. I am a butler, a demon, at that. You have a fiance that you love, or used to at least." It pained Sebastian to say those words. He wanted to be loved, which was odd for him. He had never felt this way towards any human, usually he only wanted their souls. But with Ciel, it was much more than that. The butler looked at Ciel, who looked hurt. He walked faster, to try and get rid of the butler's stare.

"I-I'm going to lay down before Lau get's here. I d-don't feel good." The boy stuttered. Sebastian knew he was holding his tears back. It pained him even more that he couldn't comfort him. He knew it was wrong and held back. Although he did follow Ciel all the way to his room, but before he could enter, Ciel slammed the door in his face.

"Damnit..." Sebastian sighed.

"Sebastian! Could you come here please?" Bard yelled. Sebastian walked back to where he had left the servants with Lady Elizabeth. She was still crying.

"Lady Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked as extended his hand out to help her up. She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"H-he doesn't l-love me...H-h-he loves y-you!" She mumbled.

"No, he does love you, but maybe not in the same manner as you do. He does care about you deeply though."

"D-do you l-love h-him, Mr.S-Sebastian?" Sebastian didn't know how to answer. What could he say? The truth?

"I...I do care about him also...very, very much actually..." When he said this, a smiled appeared on his face. It was as though saying how he felt made him happy. Elizabeth noticed and hugged Sebastian. Once again, he didn't know what to do.

"I-I just want C-Ciel to be happy and i-it seems that y-you make h-him happy." The little girl whimpered. Maylene sighed, Finny ran over and helped Elizabeth to the door and Bard opened the carriage door for her. She waved goodbye to the servants of the Phantomhive Mansion.

"Hoh hoh hoh." Tanaka said as he sipped his warm tea.

"What are you going to do Sebastian? You know you can't love an Earl, you're a butler! And a man at that!" Maylene screeched throughout that house. It had been like this ever since Elizabeth had left. Finny was cheering for them and Maylene was against it. Bard refused to state his opinion, scared of the out come.

"I will do what ever my Master wishes for me to do." Was all Sebastian could say.

"I hope you fall in loooooove with him!" Finny danced around. Sebastian didn't say anything. He looked at his pocket watch. 2:30. Lau would be arriving at 3 and Ciel was still locked up in his room.

"I have to go retrieve the Young Master. Please be prepared for when arrives." And with that, the butler headed to his master's room. He knocked on the door and no one answered.

"Young Master? It's time to see ." Still no answer. The butler jiggled the door handle, noticing the door was still locked. Sebastian chuckled at this. Ciel thought he could lock him out by locking a door. How silly, Sebastian thought. Within seconds, the door was open. Sebastian looked in the room and saw Ciel sound asleep. The butler walked over and heard Ciel mumble something.

"Sebastian...why?..." It looked as if he was in pain. The demon sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Ciel's face. It looked so pure, and innocent.

"Young Master, it's time to wake up." Ciel opened his eyes and looked at the butler. Blush spread across the young boy's face.

"O-okay Sebastian. Is Lau here?"

"He will be soon." Just as he said that, the butler heard the front doors open. Lau was here.

"Let's go." The butler helped Ciel downstairs. The Chinese man and his sister were waiting for them.

"Ah, Earl! How do you do?" Lau hugged Ciel as he walked towards them. Ciel glared.

"L-let go of me! Gah! Let's go talk in the pool room. I feel like playing a game." Sebastian followed Ciel.

"It seems as though Ciel is in love." Lau whispered into Sebastian's ear. This caused the butler to stop walking. He looked at Lau in shock. How could he possibly know?

"Come on! Let's...go-" Ciel said before he fell to the floor. Sebastian ran over to his master.

"Young Master? What's wrong?" The demon asked hold Ciel.

"I...don't...know..." The boy said before he closed his eyes. Lau stood there, Ran Mao holding onto him.

"Young Master!"

Gasp! What happened to Ciel? And how did Lau know?

Ciel: Hey now! What happened to me?

Sebastian: Oh dear.

Grell:...

Everyone: GRELL!

Grell: Want a cupcake? *puppy dog eyes *

Everyone: …...


	5. That's blood

Cupcakes(:

MorganElizabeth: Hoh hoh hoh! Time to torture!

Ciel: I hate you...Sebastian, kill her!

Sebastian:...

Ciel: Sebastian!

MorganElizabeth: It seems as though he likes the story!

Lucy: I want a cupcake now...

MorganElizabeth: *glares * Get out!

"Young Master!" Sebastian yelled as knelt down holding the unconscious boy. He had been fine moments ago, now, he was laying limp in his butler's arms.

"This isn't good." Lau sighed. He walked over and put his hand on the boy's head.

"He has a fever. A high fever. Ran Mao, could you please get the other servants to prepare a bed and a cold clothe for the Earl?"

"Yes."

Sebastian was worried. His master was in trouble and he had no idea how. He wondered if it was something he ate? Then something came to mind. _Grell..._ That had to be the cause of all this.

"Mr. Lau, I have to go. Could you please watch over my Young Master? I won't be gone long."

"Eh, sure." The Chinese man grabbed Ciel and carried him away. Sebastian got up and bolted out of the house.

\\\

Grell was walking around a forest, depressed. He had made an attempt to have Sebastian fall in love with him and it failed. _What did happen to those cupcakes? _The Shinigami thought to himself.

"Grell!" The red headed man turned around and saw the demon staring at him. He seemed stressed.

"Sebas-chan! Did you come here to tell me you loved me? I love-!" The butler grabbed Grell and pushed him up against a tree.

"What did you put in those cupcakes?" Sebastian's eyes were filled with hate towards the Shinigami.

"I told you! Red Rose!"

"I know that! Does it have a side affect or anything that you didn't tell me about?"

"...maybe?" The butler pushed Grell into the tree harder and the red head whimpered in pain.

"What is it?"

"Okay! Let me g-go and I'll tell you! Sebas-chan you're being v-very mean to me!" The butler smirked and let him down. He looked at the Shinigami and just stared, waiting for the answer.

"I-It's a minor...side affect? Um, if the person who ate the Red Rose isn't acknowledged by the one he/she loves...They will most likely...um, die..."

"What?" Sebastian fell to his knees. _Die?_

"What's w-wrong Sebas-chan?"

"What do you mean acknowledge?"

"That person has to prove that they l-love them...why do you care Sebas-chan?"

"Ciel ate them..." Grell giggled. Sebastian got up and glared at the Shinigami.

"What's so funny, Grell Sutcliffe?"

"No more Ciel-" Before he could finish, the butler kicked him down and knocked him out. There was no point in killing Grell. The Shinigami's would be rather mad at the demon if he did.

"My Ciel...die?" Sebastian whispered as he raced back to the house.

/

When Sebastian arrived, Ciel was awake. He hadn't broken down like the last time the butler had left, but rather, tried to get back to his work. Luckily, Lau had Ran Mao watch Ciel. The other three servants were panicking throughout the house, worried about their master.

"Oh! S-Sebastian! Thank goodness y-you're here! Please g-go visit the Y-Young Master!" Maylene cried. She was crying. Bard was trying to comfort her and Finny was making an attempt to stay positive, but it was hard for the young boy. Pluto was laying in a corner, whimpering and Tanaka was shaking his head.

"I'm going to see him right now. Please try not to worry, I'm sure he will be fine." Sebastian wore a fake smile as he said this. Once he was at the young boy's room, he saw Lau standing guard.

"Ah! Mr. Sebastian! It seems as though your little Earl has gotten worse. Ran Mao had to force him to stay in bed."

"Thank you for watching him, Mr. Lau. You can leave now, if you like."

"I'd actually like to stay. Things might get...interesting." Lau smiled, devilishly. Sebastian sighed and walked into Ciel's room. The sight he saw frightened him. His master was laying down, breathing heavily. He'd cough every few seconds too. Ran Mao was standing watching him, when she saw Sebastian, she left his side.

"Not good." She said quietly as she left the room.

"S-Sebastian!" The boy cried out in a hoarse voice. How was it that only a few hours ago this was healthy child? Now he was on his death bed?

"Young Master, how do you feel?"

"Horrible, but it's just _cough _a _cough_ cold..." The butler walked towards his master and knelt down beside him.

"I don't think it's _just_ a cold, Young Master."

"I'll be-" But Ciel started up in a coughing fit before he could finish. He put his hands over his mouth. The butler got up quickly and poured a glass of water for the boy. When Ciel's hand reached for the glass, the demon noticed something on the boy's hand.

"That's blood."

Oh noes! What is happening to poor Earl? And who blames Grell?

Grell: I just wanted someone to loooove me!

nekoanroid14: I love you!

MorganEizabeth: Hey now!

Ciel: DIE! GRELL DIE!

Sebastian: Pfft...heh...


	6. Stupid cupcakes

Cupcakes(:

MorganElizabeth: So, how shall I play with Ciel today?

Sebastian: Well...

Ciel: Sebastian!

TMBTJM: Bondage!

Lucy: I agree!

MorganElizabeth: I don't know...

After the butler had cleaned up the blood on Ciel's hands, he went to see _that _man. Once he arrived, he was greeted by a horribly creepy laugh.

"Heh, what brings you here? _Sebastian?"_

"I need your help Undertaker." The butler replied.

"You know what it's gonna cost...hehee..." Sebastian sighed.

"Okay..."

-5 minutes later-

"Bwhahahaha! Ahh, you can make a...guy laugh...Sebastian!" The creepy man laughed.

"Alright, you got want you wanted, now help me."

"Hahahaha...ahhh, okay. Now what's wrong?"

"Grell put 'Red Rose' into some cupcakes and Ciel ate them." The Undertaker stopped smiling.

"Red Rose, you say? Well, that's not good at all. Someone who he confessed his love to must prove they love him..."

"And how are they suppose to do that?"

"Keh, leave that up to your imagination, Sebastian..." And with that, the butler left the Undertaker's store. He ran home, as fast as possible, to see his master.

/

"Where's _cough cough _Sebas- _cough_ -tian?" Ciel coughed. Maylene and Ran Mao had been watching him since the demon butler left. The small boy seemed to get worse every hour that went by.

"He said he had some errand's top run. He'll be back shortly." Maylene said as she put another cold clothe on Ciel's small forehead.

"He's back." Ran Mao stated. Just like she said, the butler walked in the bedroom door. Once he came in, it seemed as though the Earl's face light, just a little.

"Sebas- _cough _-tian!"

"Young Master, I'm sorry for leaving. I will stay with him now." Maylene and Ran Mao left the room. Sebastian walked over to Ciel's side and sat down.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. You wouldn't be like this if I had just admitted..."

"Admit _cough_ what _cough_?"

"Admit how I feel, Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel's eye's widened and he gasped. Sebastian usually never called him by 'Ciel', only 'Young Master'.

"Ciel, I-" Before the butler could say anything, the boy went into another small coughing fit. Once again, he coughed up blood, but more than last time. Ciel grabbed Sebastian with one hand and held on tightly.

"Sebas _cough _tian! _Cough cough _it hurts, it _cough _really hurts!" He cried.

"What hurts where? Ciel?" The butler held onto the small boy as he cried. He tried to calm him down, but it wasn't working.

"Ciel?"

"It _cough _won't stop! _Cough _the pain! Make _cough cough _it go _cough _away!" Sebastian just held him there, hoping it would stop soon. Blood covered the small boys mouth. The butler knew what he had to do. He grabbed Ciel's shoulder's so he would face him.

"Ciel, I need you to look at me. The pain will go away if you listen to me." The small boy looked at the butler with pleading eyes for help.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I...I love you."

"Sebastian? _Cough cough._" The boy smiled, a true, genuine smile. But the coughing only got worse. _Why? I told him how I truly felt! He should be fine! _Sebastian yelled to himself.

"Ciel? Ciel? Ciel, look at me!" The boy's eyes slowly started to shut, but he kept smiling. The butler pulled him in closer and looked at his small, weak body. He turned Ciel's face towards him and wiped away the blood with his white gloves. The butler removed his gloves, now stained with blood and through them on the floor.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I love you. You need to open your eyes and realize this. You can't leave me here."

The demon's eyes filled with sorrow watched the boy's body. He looked at his face and leaned in, hoping his eyes would open. When they didn't, he leaned in farther and gently put his lips against the boy's. _Please wake up..._

MorganElizabeth: Yeah...well, you aren't dead :)

Ciel: What the hell?

TMBTJM: No bondage?

Sebastian: I wanted bondage...

Ciel: Sebastian? Wha-

Lucy: Wow, I still want a cupcake!

Grell: I have more!

Everyone: NO!


	7. Ending? or More?

Cupcakes :)

MorganElizabeth: Alright, time for some happiness!

Ciel: How dare you put me in such a horrible place!

Lucy and TMBTJM:...bondaaaaaaaage...

Sebastian: Poor, Bocchan...

Grell: I give up on the cupcakes...

Us: YES!

Lucy: Noooooooooo!

Ciel was in darkness, or at least that's what he thought. He felt as though he was falling and no one could save him. The only thing he could think about was his butler, Sebastian. He looked up into the darkness and saw a light. It felt warm and Ciel reached for it. Before he knew what was happening, he held the light close to him. The young boy heard a name in the distance calling for him to wake up.

"Ciel? Ciel, open your eyes! Ciel?" Sebastian cried. He held the boy close to him and prayed he would wake up. Only a few days ago was his master telling him what he wanted to eat for dessert. Now, he was laying in Sebastian's arms, fading away. The butler felt as if his heart had been ripped out. Without notice, the young boy mumbled something.

"Ciel?"

"Sebas...tian..." The young boy opened his eyes slowly and looked at the butler. Sebastian hugged Ciel tightly.

"Sebastian! W-what are you doing?" The butler looked at the boy confused. Didn't he know what just happened?

"Young Master, don't you remember?"

"Actually, no I don't. All I remember is eating some cupcakes and now, here I am!" The butler's eyes filled with sorrow. He knew those words of affection could never be true.

"I'm glad Young Master is feeling better. You had been sick for a few days, so I've been taking care of you. I guess you don't remember Young Master."

"I guess not...but, that doesn't seem right. Did something else happen?" The young Earl looked at the demon with curiosity in his blue and purple eyes. Sebastian didn't know what to do. Should he tell him the truth?

"Sebastian, this is an order, tell me what happened. You can't hide anything from me." The butler sighed.

"Young Master ate a few cupcakes that weren't...good. Grell Sutcliffe had made them and added a spice called 'Red Rose' to them. After you ate them, you confessed your love to someone you love, but because they didn't return the feelings immediately, you became ill."

Ciel gasped.

"But it seems you've recovered, Young Master." Sebastian got up and walked out of the room to make something for Ciel, that _wasn't _cupcakes.

/

Ciel sat in bed, shocked. He confessed his love to...to...to _him?_ Ciel felt his face warm with blush. He couldn't believe it.

"What did he say back...?" The young Earl asked himself.

/

The butler walked back into the Earl's room with a tray of Earl Grey tea and a small piece of Chocolate Mousse Cake.

"Um, Sebastian? Where can I find out about this 'Red Rose'?" Sebastian looked up with a confused face.

"Why would you want that, Young Master?"

"I-I want to know about it!"

"You can find out about it from me or a Shinigami." Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"Tell me why I'm still alive then! I know there's a reason I'm here!" Sebastian looked at Ciel. He didn't want his master to be angry with him, so he might as well tell him what happened.

"You confessed your love to me, Young Master. I didn't realize how I felt for you at first, but once I did, it was almost to late. I told you I loved you and kissed you to bring you back. You almost died in my arms." Ciel's face turned red.

"..."

"Your snack today is-"

"W-Why are you changing the subject?" The young boy stuttered.

"I didn't want to bother you will some little unsettling things, Young Master."

"Who said t-they were unsettling?"

"I thought-"

"Come here, Sebastian..." The butler listened and sat on the bed beside his master. Before he realized it, Ciel was hugging him. Sebastian was shocked, he thought the affects of the Red Rose had worn off.

"Young Master, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's w-wrong! I'm j-just a little happy..." The butler smirked.

"I'm happy then too, if the Young Master is happy." and with that, Sebastian lifted the young boy's chin and kissed him.

MorganElizabeth: There ya go!

Ciel: I didn't like it...

Everyone: No one asked you!

Grell: Sadly, there will be side stories about what happened to me...

3 servants: And what we were doing while this happened! ^^

Lucy and TMBTJM: Can we do a bondage story?

MorganElizabeth: Um...sure?


End file.
